Titans Kindergarten: Kitchen Madness
by InspectorOfFluff
Summary: Why are there eggs all over the floor? And what on earth are those burnt heaps on the counter? They say that the best way to your beloved's heart is through their stomach...but eating that might involve having to have said stomach pumped...will BB make the yummiest chocolate chip cookies known to mankind? Or will he epically fail? Read and find out! Vote on my poll!


**INSPECTOR: long time no see my loyal followers! Anyways this little cute fic was inspired by my attempt to make a soufflé….which didn't turn out too well….**

**KYO: Yeah, damn thing nearly gave me food poisoning…**

**RINA: It wasn't that bad Kyo…it was…more like…pudding….**

**BUTTONS:…if…you…want to…see the…. Soufflé….check out…the InspectorOfFluff…on…tumblr…**

**NICKY: The Inspector owns nothing, and be sure to vote on his poll! **

**ALL: Enjoy**

The wind gently danced among the leaves, as the bright sun glared down unforgivingly on all those poor souls who were trapped outside. So it was a rather ordinary day. Sprinklers were on, children were laughing, mommies were gossiping as daddies gathered round the barbecue. Beast Boy was huddled up on his kitchen floor crying….wait, WHAT!?

What/who on earth dared face the wrath of a demonic, sorcery gifted toddler known affectionately by the sobbing changeling as "Rae"? Who dared make _her _grass stain cry?! When Rae found out there would be cupcakes to pay….and red stuff that wasn't Kool Aid…

However, there were no evil Changeling Hurters, no mean Owie Makers…no even a stray bee that might have had the audacity to sting the usually bubbly green toddler. No instead, he was crying because his mommy's kitchen looked like a horde of crazy rhinos had trampled through it, followed by a mass tentacle monster of titanic proportions that must have had an unknown affinity for flour…

Because to put it bluntly…there was no way he could explain this mess….there was flour everywhere, cracked eggs on the floor, a carton of spilled milk on the counter that slowly dripped to the floor, several unidentified spices littered the sink, chocolate chips were spilled across the counter, there was a big globby mass in the oven and butter was on the ceiling…yeah he didn't know how the butter ended up there either…

Why did BB's mommy's kitchen look like it was the site of a massive foodfight? Well…it all began yesterday….

FLASHBACK!

_A smiling BB was skipping down the hallways of Jump City Kindergarten, coming back from the potty. It was as he was skipping that he overheard a conversation between Zeek and Parker._

_"Parker, you know I think the best way to show people love is to bake them something."_

_The scarlet haired giant sighed. "Yeah, but ZEEK, I don't know how to bake…."_

_At this the cinnamon haired teen smiled. "I believe anyone can bake something so long as they have the recipe…and their heart is in the right place…"_

_As they continued on their conversation, Beast Boy began to think about what had been said...about baking to show someone how deeply you love them…_

_Just as those thoughts filtered through his head, an image of a smiling Rae filled his mind, and he couldn't help but grin…if it brought a smile on his Rawen's face then he'd give it his best shot!_

_And besides….Zeek said that so long as you had the recipe, anyone could bake._

_So when BB got home from school, he had walked up to his mommy, tugged on the pretty blue skirt that she was wearing until she was eye level with him, and said with his cutest, and most pathetic pair of puppy eyes, "Mommy, I want ta make chockowate chip cookies for m'Rae!"_

_After squealing over how cute her little boy was, and squeezing the life out of him, Beast Boy's mommy had happily complied, even offering to help him. But Beast Boy had shaken his head and said, I want ta show her…that I weally, weally wike her….so…I gots to do this by on my own…."_

_And BB's mommy had acquiesced, tying an apron over the changeling's clothes, and placing a cute little chef's hat on the toddler's head before wishing him luck on his endeavor, and calling Raven's mommy to tell her how "CUTE!" BB was, and that Rae should come over for a little play date…_

_Smiling at his mommy's silliness, the five year old had set out to make the yummiest chockowate chip cookies ever!_

END FLASHBACK

And that had been thirty minutes ago! The hat was lost to the mean icky batter, his apron was in tatters around his tiny little frame, flour had somehow found its way across his face, whose's path was only obstructed by the stream of tears that worked their way steadily out of the boy's green eyes.

He had lost his first batch to the oven, and had only succeeded in pulling out burned heaps that resembled hockey pucks rather than cookies that his second batch had yielded.

His plan to show Rae how much he loved her was in ruins and Rae would be here any-

"BB, Raven is here!" His mommy shouted from the front door.

-minute….

Looking up, the changeling frantically looked around him….how was he going to clean this up….okay…maybe…if he turned into a…ugh….a giant hippopotamus than he can eat up all the mess….no….that wouldn't work….maybe he'd turn into an elephant so that the mess would simply get blown out….yeah….yeah that sounded like a plan….

Just as he was about to do that, a certain little girl walked into the kitchen….

Raven stared at the carnage that lay before her, and the tiny little, flour covered grass stain that stood at its heart. When the boy caught sight of her, instead of smiling his wide, toothy grin, that was made all the more endearing since he had recently lost one of his front teeth—the grin that he usually gave her—the little boy burst into tears as he tried to hide whatever it was in his hands.

"BB, what's wrong! Tell me what's wrong! Who's made you cry!" The girl demanded hastily. _Her _grass stain was not allowed to cry, he was supposed to always be smiling and laughing! Especially when she was around!

It was then that BB gestured to the thing in his hands…and Rae was suddenly given a crying heap of green toddler. Out of his sobs, and hiccups, she managed to make out the words "Cookies….tried….baked…..Zeek said…..recipe...need….tried….burnt! Wanted ta….m'Rae!" Before the little boy began to sob even harder.

It took a moment….but finally the pieces clicked for Raven. _These are cookies I tried to bake…Zeek said all I needed was a recipe….I tried…but they ended up burnt….I wanted to make them…for my Rae….._

Touched that the boy had tried to bake her something, Raven smiled and picked up a charred black puck, and before the wide eyes of the green boy, took a bite….or at least tried to….if she bit any harder she might crack a tooth…

"Thanks, BB!" And she gave him a little kiss on the cheek that had the toddler turn a bright red.

"Let's clean up, okay…then we'll watch some Pokemon….an my mommy said she'd bring over some pizza later too." Grinning, the boy let himself be dragged by his Rae, happy that even though his cookies had been an epic failure….Rae knew he loved her…..and she loved him too…

…

"Oh my god! Parker these should come with a Geiger counter! What the heck, don't ever try to shove this….this…this nuclear waste in my mouth ever again! You're banished from the kitchen!

"But Zeek-"

"Banished!"

**So, I hope you like it, if you want to see my cooking attempts, please check out my tumblr, my name is InspectorOfFluff! Also, be sure to bote on my poll, which can be found on my profile here at fanfiction dot net! The future of a Titans Kindergarten fic depends on it! As always….REVIEW! :) **


End file.
